Smashed
by nanirain
Summary: Kagome is the only girl who isn’t madly in love with the famous rock star, Inuyasha. She hates him and his music. But when she finds him completely smashed one night, she helps him and brings him home against her better judgment. Big mistake.
1. A Favor

A/N: New Inuyasha story! Yey! Sorry if its kind of careless, because im sort of rushing it, so if there are mistakes... well... i warned you. Plus i've got to study for finals, so i wont have that much time for the next 2 weeks... sorry. But reviews might inspire me! (hint hint)

Disclaimer: I only own Kagome's friends... and they're barely characters so... so... yeah... READ ON!

"Come on, Kagome! Come on!" Iuka shouted through the roaring crowd.

"I'm – oomph!" Kagome stumbled as another girl knocked into her, without even seeming to notice, or if she had noticed, she hadn't pretended to care. Kagome caught herself before she fell onto the pavement and straightened in annoyance, tucking back a strand of raven hair. "I'm _trying_…" she muttered angrily. As if she needed anything else, she felt a small snap at the back of her neck, and the necklace that her grandfather had given to her fell into her open palm, its silver chain snapped in half. Kagome groaned in frustration, the purple-blue jewel that had been strung onto it was glittering in her palm.

"Kagome!" Two rough hands suddenly shoved her from behind. "Come on hurry!" Kagome sighed, she didn't need to turn around to know that Chiriko was the one who was ushering her forwards. "If you don't hurry up, the concert will be over by the time we get inside."

'_No complaints here…_' She thought to herself.

"Kagome…since this is the last time that we'll really be able to get together this summer, why don't you at least give the concert a chance?" Kagome could barely hear Aya's gentle voice through the screaming of crazed fans.

"I know! I know!" Kagome shouted back, forget Aya; she could barely her _herself_. She sighed as she let her three best friends drag, push and shove her into the stadium. It was packed so tight with screaming teenage girls that she could barely breathe. Several times she was worried that she, Aya and Chiriko were going to lose sight of Iuka, who had been several dozens of bobbing heads away from them; she was the most eager to get to the pit. If they did lose sight of her, Kagome thought worriedly to herself, they would probably never be able to find her again.

It was the last week in July, and the four best friends had only a month of summer vacation left to go before they reentered Shikon High for their second year. Everyone seemed to be going away for the rest of the summer, leaving Kagome alone, in Tokyo, where she would spend her afternoons sweeping and cleaning the shrine, going down to the steaming hot streets of Tokyo to run errands for her mother, and sit in her room with the windows open while the summer heat threatened to bake her to death. That is, if she didn't die of boredom first. She had lived in Tokyo for as long as she remembered, at her family shrine, which was located about a thousand white, stone steps above the rest of the city, and in her entire life's experience, nothing exciting had ever happened in her hometown. Sixteen years of utter boredom.

Her friends had tried to be nice about it, and make her feel as if she weren't missing out on anything by not going on vacation with them, but it was pointless to do so. Each of her friends was going somewhere beautiful or exciting for the entire month of August. Iuka, for one, was going to America to visit her family in Hawaii. Being the flirt that she was, she was sure to come back with millions of pictures of all the hotties she met. Lots of built, blonde haired, blue-eyed surfers would be cuddling up to her under some palm trees to share pina coladas, and she would have signed polo-photographs of each and every one of them when she came home.

Aya was going to the Caribbean with her family and her two-year boyfriend Tenchi to paint the ocean, sail around the coves and scuba dive when she wasn't relaxing on the luxurious beaches white beaches.

And Chiriko was going to almost every amusement park in the United States. Apparently there would be a lot, in since it was going to take her the entire month of August to get to all of them.

And as if that weren't enough to make Kagome just up and cry, it turned out that they were all leaving tomorrow morning, except Aya, who was being picked up by Tenchi later that night and then being driven to the airport and meeting up with her family to catch a redeye.

Kagome sighed, it would be a long, drudging August without her friends to keep her company. Without them, she had nothing to do… she would miss them so much.

"Kagoooohhhooooohhhooohhme!" Chiriko whined.

Kagome sighed, '_Then again_…'

"Kagome, the concert starts in _15 minutes_, and if we can't get in the pit because of you, I'll never, ever, never speak to you again!" Iuka had dropped back with them, apparently not wanting to get separated either.

Kagome groaned.

"You're acting like you don't even want to _go_ to the concert!" Iuka complained, tossing her red-streaked hair out of her face.

"I _didn't_ want to go in case you don't remember," Kagome said, twisting her face in slight distain. "I don't like hard rock."

Iuka gasped, her jaw hanging and her chocolate eyes widening in horror. "B-B-But what about _him_!" She demanded, grabbing the hem of her black T-shirt and pulling it outwards so that Kagome could see the picture clearly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

A young man, with cocky golden eyes and long, platinum blonde hair stared up at her from Iuka's T-shirt, a cruel, black guitar was slung around his shoulder and hung against his right hip, his hands were shoved in his pockets. To his right was another young man with coal black hair that hung around his face and curled slightly under his chin, while dark bangs fell into violet eyes. Three gold hoops pierced each ear and he wore a collection of silver rings on his hands, a pair of wooden drumsticks sticking out of his back pockets. To the left of the golden eyed guitarist was a girl with long, dark brown hair that had been pulled up into a ponytail, thick bangs fell straight across her forehead, ending just above her dark red eye shadow. She wore a strategically torn shirt and a short, micro mini-skirt. Above their heads, the words **Black Sun** were painted like curling smoke, an ebony sun with spiking rays pierced into the "n".

Kagome noticed that Iuka had taken the liberty of drawing millions of sparkling pink glitter glue hearts around the guitarist. He was the lead vocals of the hard rock group, "**Black Sun**", his name was Inuyasha, he was well known for his bad attitude and angry music, and Iuka would have died for him. So would the majority of Japan's female population, except Kagome.

"Iuka," She said slowly, taking her friend by both shoulders and staring her hard in the eyes. "As much of a shock as this is for you, I'm not that crazy about Inuyasha, or his band."

Apparently, it was a huge shock for Iuka. A huge, horrible, mortifying shock: it paralyzed her into open-jawed speechlessness for a good five minutes. When she was finally able to recover, there were only 10 minutes left before the concert was scheduled to being, and Kagome was worried that her friend was going to burst into tears. "H-H-how can you _say_ that?" She whispered, as horrified as if Kagome had just declared herself the Antichrist.

Kagome opened her mouth to explain, but a sudden roar of unparalleled screaming drowned out her voice, deafening her into silence as she clamped her hands over her ears. In front of her, Iuka started to hyperventilate, and although Kagome couldn't hear her over the roaring crowd, she could see her lips moving in overly excited, _"Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!"_s.

"IT'S HIM!" Chiriko shrieked. With that, the three ecstatic teenagers seized Kagome, dragged her into the stadium, and threw her into the pit, along with an ocean of riotous teenagers. The lights slammed off, leaving the crowd in darkness for seconds, before strobe lights and flashing pink, green and blue flood lamps were turned on, moving around the riotous crowd in random, sweeping motions. Beach balls and balloons were bouncing from hand to hand, and some sort of faint white smoke had been released into the air, Kagome assumed it was from melting dry ice.

The sixteen-year-old, high school student winced as the first, moaning chords of Inuyasha's ebony guitar shattered the air, followed close behind by steady drumbeats as the heartthrob Miroku began to set a rhythm that was so loud, she could feel it in her chest. The eerie notes of a keyboard came soon afterwards as the girl named Sango began to play her keyboard with careful, delicate fingers.

Kagome fought the urge to cover her ears as Inuyasha began to sing into the microphone. The cheering for him was almost as loud as the noise provided by the 12-foot long speakers. Inuyasha tossed his long platinum hair out of his face as he began to sing.

"_You think you're smaaaart… _

_You're not,_

_It's plain to see, that you want me to fall._

_It's killing me._

_Let's see if you've got the gall,_

_Come take it all._

_The jury is coming… _

_Coming to tear me apart._

_All this bitching and moaning,_

_Come on, its on…_

_I am trapped in this world,_

_Lonely and fading,_

_Heart broke and waiting for you to come…_

_We are stuck in this world, that's not meant for me, for me…_"

"Isn't he great!" Chiriko asked, her shorter body moving steadily with the beat, her hand up in the air in the "rock on" symbol.

"Yeah, he's… great." Kagome replied, trying to sound enthusiastic but failing miserably. It was a good thing that her friends were too distracted by the music and the screaming to properly hear her, otherwise she would have received another "why-you-MUST-love-Inuyasha- and-**Black Sun**!" lecture from all three of them.

She sighed in relief as the first song ended, her ears ringing from the deafening music. At this point, Inuyasha had unbuttoned his shirt, revealing sexy, washboard abs. Even she had to admit that she caught herself doing a double take of him him.

'_Probably steroids…_' She thought, rolling her eyes as girls around her, including Iuka, turned to hysterics. One girl who Kagome didn't even know, a little woman with spiked, pink hair burst out into tears and appeared to be trying to throw herself at the stage, which was more than 10 feet away.

'_Oh boy…_' Kagome thought to herself as Inuyasha began to sing the words to his latest song: "Breaking the Habit" (A/N: Yes, the one by Linkin Park, and the first one is the one from the movie, "Queen of the Damned"). '_It's going to be a long night._' She thought tiredly to herself, and as usual, Kagome Higurashi was right.

By the end of the concert, she was sure that she had been driven deaf between the screaming and the angry rock. The four of them finally retreated from the pit, allowing the steady flow of teenage bodies to carry them out the exits. Afterwards, they hung out in the food court for an hour before Tenchi showed up to pick up Aya, and the other three decided to head for the bus stop.

Kagome, Iuka and Chiriko walked together out of the stadium into the cool night air, which was thick and moist, the black fathomless sky above them was littered with brilliant silver stars. They had walked three out of the five blocks when Kagome stopped, her hand flying to her mouth as she gasped.

"Kagome?" Chiriko stopped, turning to look at her. Iuka continued to walk on, oblivious that anyone had stopped walking with her; she was still dreaming about Inuyasha, who had taken off his shirt completely by the end of the concert, and thrown it into the crowd of crazed fans, who accepted it greedily before shredding it to pieces. Kagome had watched, slightly disgusted as they had done it, each girl that could get her hands on it refused to let it go, and when it finally gave out and ripped, each of them kept her precious little shred of fabric clutched tightly to herself. But that wasn't why Kagome had stopped.

"I forgot my necklace on the table in the food court." She said through her fingers, her heart skipping a few beats.

"What was that?" Iuka asked, finally turning around to see Kagome and Chiriko all the way back at the other side of the block.

"I have to go back and get it!" Kagome said, turning to run back to the stadium.

"Kagome, forget about it, the chain was broken anyway."

"No!" Kagome said, turning to Chiriko, "I _have_ to get it back! Gramps gave it to me on my fifteenth birthday just before he…" She choked on her words. Her grandfather had died a year ago, but it still stung to bring it up.

Chiriko's eyes softened and she nodded. The shorter girl may have usually been an insensitive tomboy, but she knew what Kagome meant. She had lost her own grandfather a few months ago. "Ok," She said gently. "Do you want us to go with you?"

"Wait, what happened?" Iuka asked, breaking breathless into the circle, as she had just run up the entire block to get back to them.

"No that's ok, you guys to get the next bus," Kagome said a little sadly. "I'll see you both in September."

"Ok," Chiriko said, pulling Kagome into a quick, tight hug. "See you in September."

"Bye, guys." Kagome said, as Iuka joined the hug. When they all stepped back, Kagome smiled as best she could at her two friends, before turning to run back up to the concert.

'_How could I have been so stupid…_' She thought angrily to herself. '_To have left my necklace like that, when I promised Gramps that I would never take it off…_' tears welled back up in her eyes when she thought about the day her Grandfather had given her the Shikon no Tama. She hadn't believed a word he said about purity and demons when he had first fastened it around her neck with his trembling, wrinkled fingers and she still didn't but… the jewel was the last thing that he had given to her before his heart attack, and there was no way in the world that she was going to let herself lose it.

When she arrived at the stadium, it was already dark inside. And she could see seven or six built men in neon yellow T-shirts dragging the bars across the entrances.

"No! Wait, please!" Kagome called. Two of them stopped and looked up at her, after exchanging glances with each other. She ran as fast as she could, breathless by the time she got there.

"I need to get in!" She panted.

One of the men stepped in her way, his arms crossed against his chest. She could tell he didn't want her to go inside, but she didn't care, she wasn't letting anyone, even an exceptionally threatening-looking, overweight bouncer-type security guard stop her. Nuh-uh.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, the concert's over and the stadium's closing." He said, his voice surprisingly mild.

"No, I know." She said through heavy breaths, talking quickly. "But I left something inside at the food court, that I need to just run in and get. Please its really important to me."

The man frowned. "Is it your purse?"

"No."

"Legal documents?"

"No." She said, shaking her head, anxious to get inside. "It's a necklace, it's a replica of a sacred jewel, and I need it."

The man sighed, his thick black eyebrows were like fuzzy caterpillars on his forehead as he frowned them together, under any other circumstances she would have giggled at them. But not now. "Miss…" he said tiredly, "We're supposed to close the-"

"I know but I really need it. Please, my grandfather gave it to me right before he…" she choked on her words, maybe it was because she was tired from the concert, or the running had exhausted her, but she was becoming really emotional over the whole thing. "…passed away…" she finished tears welling up in her dark eyes.

The man eyed her for a bit, then started to consider.

"Please?"

Finally he gave it, "Alright, but hurry." He said, pulling aside the cruel iron bars with a screech. He pointed into the food court and told her roughly that she had ten minutes before he was closing the bars again. She thanked him and ran gratefully through. Within seconds she had found her necklace, sitting patiently for her on the wooden table, accompanied by a puddle of soup.

Kagome snatched it off the table and ran back toward the gates as fast as she could, her lungs were starting to burn from all the running.

"Thank you!" She smiled gratefully at the guard who just nodded his head and slammed the bars shut behind her.

"Now go on, get home." He said, turning back to her. "It's almost midnight."

"I will," She breathed, clutching her necklace in her hand tightly before dropping it into the pocket of her black jeans. The night air was pressing a chill up against her exposed stomach, her army green crop top didn't do much to protect her from the night breeze. "Thank you again!" she said, unable to stop smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, just get home already!" He yelled, although she thought she saw a bit of a smile on the corner of his lips as he turned away from her, taking his keys out of his pack pocket.

She took off down the bocks again, and soon she was at the bus stop, waiting patiently by herself in the ever restless Tokyo night. Before long she was joined by a man, a little over 20 by the looks of it. He was dressed in a business suit, and held a worn leather briefcase firmly in his right hand. It seemed like he was coming out of a business firm.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is." She smiled, and there was silence for a while. She didn't mind it, after being subjugated to pounding rock music for the past four hours, silence was something she treasured. But soon the man broke it.

"Was there a party?"

She turned and stared at him, blankly. "A party?"

"Yeah, a big one?"

She racked her brain, she couldn't think of anything. "I don't think so."

The man frowned slightly, and she bit her lower lip, her curiosity gnawing at her. "Why?" She asked finally.

"Just because… I heard a man shouting in a back ally back there," he said, nodding over his shoulder, indicating the opposite way from the concert. "I figured that he was just a little drunk from a party or something…" he man's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "I hope he wasn't in trouble..." Kagome's stomach twisted. Images of innocent women being mugged by strangers invaded her mind but she shook them away. No one got mugged in Tokyo, there were too many people to witness it.

But he had said that it was happening in a back alley… maybe someone had been grabbed. She felt herself grow nervous at the thought, hating to think that someone would be in trouble because she hadn't done anything to help when she could have…

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice it when the large blue bus pulled up to her. Only when the exhaust pipe started to blow hot smoke onto her leg did she stir, the material of her black jeans warm with the smell of diesel fuel.

"You coming?" the man asked. He was already up the first three steps, his hand holding the door open. Behind him was a short little bus driver who eyed her with a look of lazy impatience.

Kagome smiled and nodded, putting her hand on the railing when the vision of some poor, bleeding girl lying beaten up in a back ally flashed back into her mind. She hesitated… she knew she should just go home, but… what if someone really _was_ in trouble. She bit her lip, torn. Finally she sighed, stepping off of the bus and shaking her head at the puzzled bus driver, who merely shrugged after staring at her for a bit, closed the door with a tug of a lever, and pulled the bus slowly off the curb. She watched it truck away into the highway, which was a bright blur of oncoming headlights, and fading taillights.

She watched it go, with a bit of heaviness in her chest. She knew it was stupid, but she'd never be able to focus on anything if she didn't check out that back ally, she'd be guilty for weeks…

Sighing, she started walking down the direction where the man had indicated, listening for the sounds of a fight, or of screaming, or calling out for help… anything. It didn't take her very long before she found it. Or rather… she heard it. She heard it from two blocks away. Angry, furious shouting, and the sounds of crashing trashcans. Her heart jumped into her throat. There really _was_ someone in trouble, tucking her soft raven hair behind her ears, she began to run through the night, despite her soreness from all her running around before. This time there was possibly a man's life on the line.

She finally found the alley where the noise was coming from, it was dank and thick with shadows. Garbage bags and trashcans were strewn all over the dry, littered pavement, several of which had some very large dents kicked into the side. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat, what if the mugger was still in the alley? Would he come after her too?

'_Don't think about that_…' She told herself, walking slowly forward. '_Just don't think about that…_' "H-Hello?" She called into the empty night air. It seemed that whoever had been here before was now gone. Then where was the victim? Had it been a kidnapping? Her mind raced with the possibilities, had she come too late?

"Hey!"

Kagome gasped and jumped, her soft hand flying to her mouth, fear pumping through her veins.

"You get the hell abay.. abway… from… from me!" The throaty, rasping voice stuttered angrily and slowly.

Kagome turned, realizing the voice was closer to her than she thought. Then she saw him, the victim, lying there on his back in a pile of putrid trash bags, his body limp, his face turned away from her over his shoulder, long hair falling over his face.

"Oh my God," She said weakly, nothing like this had ever happened before, she wasn't quiet sure what to do, so she asked a stupid question: "Are you ok?" So something really _had_ happened. "Are you alright?" She bent down and grabbed firmly onto his bare arm, his skin was abnormally hot… this person needed help. As she pulled him upwards, his head rolled lazily around towards her, and she was met with fierce, glaring eyes.

"Git eur filthy hands off'a me, you godumned biktch." (A/N: spelling errors intentional…he's drunk…) He snapped angrily at her.

Kagome saw his handsome face clearly, and abruptly dropped him back down onto the trash bags in shock. The man rolled unceremoniously off of the bags, seemingly confused and surprised that the "godumned biktch" actually _had_ let go of him, when an empty beer bottle rolled out of his hand, one that she hadn't seen before. Kagome stared in shock as the man crawled forwards, falling over himself and cursing angrily as he reached out for the rolling bottle of beer. It clanked noisily against the pavement.

Kagome's mind was racing for an explanation as she stared, but it wouldn't provide her with any. It wouldn't provide her with much of anything as a matter of fact. You see, it had stopped functioning correctly, ever since she recognized the man, the so called "victim" as Inuyasha… what was happening?

The victim had finally managed to get his hands on the elusive beer bottle, and sat up, pressing the empty glass to his lips. He waited, patiently for almost two whole seconds before screaming, "DAMMIT!" and violently hurling the delicate bottle against the opposite wall where it shattered with a loud crash. Kagome jumped, frightened at his sudden outburst.

The angry rockstar staggered to a wobbly stand, his hand pressing on the back wall for support. "Empty," he muttered, disgusted. "Who drunk all my god damned beer!" His voice was raising, as he turned to her, his face shadowy in the darkness, but she could still tell that he was furious. "Well?" he asked, venom in his quieting voice. "What the hell are _you_ looking at?" He demanded.

"Uh… I…"

"Sango!"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned to the ally entrance, to see a tall man, with long black hair that fell around his face and cupped under his chin standing in the ally's opening, his figure dark against the orange streetlight that shone behind him. He ran into the ally, followed by a breathless girl, her long brown hair tied up into a high pony tail.

Inuyasha sneered in disgust. "No!" he bellowed, shoving down a nearby trashcan to the ground, making Kagome jump once more as it crashed down into the pavement. Inuyasha then proceeded to kick it violently, making it roll to the other side until it hit the wall with a final clatter of metal against brick.

'_Well…_' She thought to herself, things starting to piece together slowly, '_That explains the dented trashcans from before_…'

"I'm NOT goin' back there, dammit!" Inuyasha roared as soon as he saw the man and the girl entering the approaching him. "No way in _HELL_ are you makin' me go back _there_! That jackass can make his OWN music!"

At this point, Kagome was sure that all of Tokyo had heard him, and soon cops would barge into the ally with their sirens and their handcuffs to arrest him for disturbing the neighborhood. But it was only the four of them alone in the ally, and there were no cops to be seen.

"Inuyasha," the man said tiredly, stepping deeper into the darkness light, "he wants to apologize, alright? Just come back with us and let him make it up to you, he wants to..." When he was close enough for her to see his face, Kagome was stunned again. It was Miroku, as in the famous, violet-eyed drummer, Miroku. And the girl standing next to him was Sango, the keyboardist. They were Inuyasha's two fellow band members. She realized suddenly that she was standing in a back ally with the entirety of **Black Sun**, the world famous, hard-rock band… and she couldn't wait to get away. These were the last people on earth that she _ever_ wanted to meet… _ever_.

"THE HELL HE DOES!" Inuyasha roared, pulling her out of her momentary shock. "That _lying little **sack of**_-"

"Hello."

Inuyasha blinked at Miroku's pleasant-sounding interruption, not realizing that his friend was no longer adressing him. "What?" He asked stupidly.

"Who is this?" Miroku asked, noticing Kagome for the first time.

Inuyasha blinked, and looked around the ally, swaying a bit before his fierce golden eyes came to rest on Kagome. He sneered in disgust and turned back to Miroku, yelling and furious once more, screaming his drunken head off about somebody who he apparently wasn't very happy with.

Kagome had had enough. She had seen enough. She had both had and seen enough to last her an entire lifetime. She decided was going home. Going as in "right now". She was on her way out when a large, strong hand caught hers. She whipped around, her long dark hair flying in the night, as she met Miroku's intense violet eyes. He was staring right at her.

"Who are you?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips. He had no respect for personal space.

Kagome jerked her hand away, disgusted. "Higurashi, Kagome." She said coldly, but he seemed unfazed by it.

"You really must forgive him," Miroku said, stunning Kagome with his politeness. "He's really quite…" the drummer turned his head to glance at Inuyasha, who was glaring disoriented daggers at him, "smashed." He finished.

"That much is obvious." Kagome muttered more to herself than to anyone else, causing Miroku to smile again.

"Well you see now, its technically not his fault-"

Miroku was cut off by a loud crashing noise. Everyone turned to see that Inuyasha had passed out, and was now laying sprawled on his back in the pile of trash bags once again. Miroku rolled his eyes and nodded to Sango, who sighed, and then worked with Miroku to help Inuyasha stand up, each of them putting a limp arm over their shoulders, and thus sustaining his body weight as his head lolled down to his chin, long platinum hair falling over his face. Kagome watched them blankly before turning to leave.

She was almost out of the ally when the girl, Sango, called out, speaking for the first time. "Oi!" Kagome as a little surprised to hear the Australian accent. She turned around to see the two of them, an unconscious Inuyasha between them, as they both stared at her for a bit, as if they hadn't expected her to actually turn around.

"Do you think…" Miroku asked, hesitating before smiling sheepishly. "Do you think we could ask you a favor?"

Kagome felt her stomach seize up, her body tensing in anticipation. '_Oh no…_'

Betcha can't guess what the question is! And no, its not "will you bear my child", the one comes later ;)

Alright, i hope this one didn't fall too flat on its face. I'm kind of rushing it, so it might be sort of low-quality... heh heh... sorry.

REVIEWRS ROCK! (small voice: And i have to study for finals... eeep!)

Lemme know what you think ok?  
XOX  
- Nanirain


	2. To the Shrine!

Chapter 2: To the Shrine! 

Previously:

_She was almost out of the ally when the girl, Sango, called out, speaking for the first time. "Oi!" Kagome was a little surprised to hear the Australian accent. She turned around to see the two of them, with an unconscious Inuyasha spread between them, as they both stared at her for a bit, as if they hadn't expected her to actually turn around._

"_Do you think…" Miroku asked, hesitating before smiling sheepishly. "Do you think we could ask you a favor?"_

_Kagome felt her stomach seize up, her body tensing in anticipation. '**Oh no**…'_

She knew what the favor was going to be. She could practically hear Miroku's voice already in her mind as she stared at the grinning, violet-eyed man. The three of them were caught in a long, thick silence until finally he said what she had known he was going to say the whole time: "Do you think we could stay with you for a while?"

Kagome stared blankly at him... In her mind she was screaming: '_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO YOU MAY NOT! **EVER**!_' "Don't you have a hotel?" She asked weakly.

Miroku sighed tiredly, while Sango just stared at Kagome, unnerving her a little. The older, dark brown haired girl had yet to speak a full sentence to Kagome, other than "Oi", which didn't really count in Kagome's mind.

"Well yes we do," Miroku said, "But there's a bit of an…" he searched for the right word, his handsome face covered by a contemplative expression, "issue."

"An issue?" Kagome echoed with a touch of disbelief. "What's that?"

Miroku smiled sheepishly while he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "The issue is: our manager is staying in the hotel _with_ us."

'_Oh, the manager…ok… umm… what_?' Kagome tried to explain to herself why the manager would be any reason for **BlackSun** to need to stay with her, but soon realized that she could find none. "Um, I'm sorry, but that would be important because…?" She drifted, confused.

"Because our manager will be the reason for _his_ hangover in the morning," Miroku said, jerking his thumb at Inuyasha's limp figure. "And when he wakes up, he won't be anymore happier than he was a few moments ago."

Kagome remembered with unwelcome vividness the way Inuyasha had violently smashed the beer bottle against the wall in a cruel shattering explosion of glass. She stared silently at **BlackSun**, unable to believe what was happening to her. The entire band wanted to barge into her home, impose themselves on her family and their hospitality, just because of a fight between Inuyasha and their manager?

Apparently Miroku could tell she was wavering. "It really is for Mr. Myoga's own safety," Miroku explained, referring, she supposed, to the manager himself. "You see he's not quite the young man he used to be, and if he's there when Inuyasha wakes up, it might be the last time we ever get to see the greedy old bastard."

Kagome eyed Miroku suspiciously before she once again remembered the way Inuyasha had acted in the ally before he had passed out. She replayed the scene in her mind, only instead of a beer bottle, Inuyasha was hurling his manager's head into the wall... it would shatter in a similar fashion. Kagome cringed, Miroku was probably right… maybe taking Inuyasha to her home would mean saving a life… but she was sure it was going to make hers hell.

She studied the unconscious man carefully for the first time as he hung limp between his two friends. She looked at him without the guitar, without the usual arrogant smirk, and without the lights and the smoke and the crowds and the music, and for the first time, caught a glimpse of something nice… something simple…something… peaceful. '_Whoa whoa whoa!_' She mentally slapped herself. '_Get a hold of yourself! Where did **that** come from!_' Still… there was something about him that led her to whisper a weak. "Ok."

Miroku somehow heard it anyway, smiling, he cast a glance at Sango, whose expression remained blank as she shifted Inuyasha's weight on her shoulder. The unconscious head lolled back and forth like a pendulum. It didn't seem like he would be awakening anytime soon.

"Let me help you get him to the bus stop," Kagome said tiredly, starting forwards without quite believing what she was getting herself into. It was probably about one in the morning, and it had been a very long day, no thanks to the three people in front of her and here she was in a back ally, bringing home a drunken rockstar home with her... what her mother say to that? She wondered with a weak smile. All she wanted was to go home and fall asleep in a steaming hot bubble bath… but that would have to wait.

"No." Miroku said, drawing back as she approached. He shook his head, his dark hair moving gracefully as he brushed it out of his eyes with a gloved hand that had no finger coverings. "We'll just walk."

Kagome's jaw practically hit the pavement as she gaped at the drummer. "W-walk?" She laughed in slight shock. "Mr. Miroku-"

"Just 'Miroku'." He interrupted her casually, giving her a charming smile that annoyed her.

"Miroku," She said, taking a breath, "My house must be at least five miles away. Are you sure you want to _walk_ to it?"

Miroku looked at her for a while, and she was certain that he was going to say, "Oh, well then, sorry, I guess we'll be going back to the hotel after all" or "well, then, the bus it is." But he didn't. Instead he turned to Sango, and gave her a kind of crooked smile that Kagome had never seen before, and asked: "Sango? Up for it?" As if Kagome had just suggested they take a little stroll around the park.

To her slight shock and horror, Sango smiled back, nodding her dark hair. Kagome's knees weakened. '_These people…_' She thought weakly to herself. '_They're all completely **crazy**!'_ She didn't even think _she _had the strength left to walk back to her house. It was all uphill, and then there were the stairs… But Kagome was too tired to argue, and it seemed, to her annoyance, that **BlackSun** was full of stubborn people who were used to getting their way. Even the girl, Sango, who hadn't said a single word to her so far, other than "Oi", seemed to have a strange, silent stubbornness about her. She definitely wasn't someone Kagome would want to mess with.

"Alright," She said weakly, "But if you change your minds we can always just use the nearest bust stop."

Miroku smiled. "I think we'll be fine."

"Ok. Ummm, do you need help with… him." She nodded down to the unconscious man, between them.

"No, we should be fine." Miroku said again. "Sango may look like a girl, but she can bench press more weight than half the men in Japan."

"Including you, you letch." The keyboardist replied tartly, though Kagome thought she saw a little smile tucked into the corner of Sango's mouth as she lightly punched Miroku's arm. Once again Kagome noticed the thick Australian accent.

Miroku only shrugged and smiled, rubbing his shoulder where he had been hit. "Ah, what can I say? I don't have the focus to train like you do."

"You have plenty of focus," Sango countered, looking disgusted, "until the instructor comes…"

"Hm, yes, Ms. Kimiko…" Miroku said, a dreamy far-off look clouding over his violet eyes. He smiled slightly. "Indeed she is has a _very_ nice-"

He was interrupted by a sharp smack across the head, and Sango lowered her hand as quickly as she had raised it. "Save it," She said, seeming bored. "I'm not in the mood."

"Well…" Kagome said, a little uncomfortably, choosing to ignore the conversation she couldn't understand, "I hope you know what you're in for…it's a _really_ **_long_** walk."

Miroku smiled that overpoweringly charming smile at her again. "We'll be fine."

Three hours later, Miroku was far from fine. Kagome could tell from his labored breathing and slow, staggering steps. She imagined that both of the musicians must have been exhausted. She had known it was going to be hard on them, and that they should have taken the bus, but for some reason, they seemed to refuse to admit it.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want any help with him?" Kagome asked, turning around, tired and irritated. She wished they would just admit that it would be easier to take the bus. Her own feet were sore, her thighs and calves were aching beneath her black jeans from walking slightly uphill for three hours straight.

"We're (gasp) fine." Was the ragged reply.

"We're passing a bus stop…" Kagome said, trying her best to tempt the stubborn drummer, but only doing a good job in tempting herself. She found she was looking at bench inside the Plexiglas box with a horrible longing. The bust stop seemed to call to her, willing her to rest her aching body down and wait for the bus. But Miroku wouldn't hear of it.

"We're fine."

Kagome forced down her annoyance as best she could, but apparently wasn't doing such a great job because when Miroku saw her face he burst out into laughter. It was deep and sudden, like a thunderclap. It reminded Kagome a little of her fathers…

"Annoyed?" Miroku laughed. "You look it. But I guess I understand why you are. But you see," he said, his breathing slightly heavily, a bead of sweat starting to form on his forehead. "If we use _public_ transportation," he stopped to gasp and cough haggardly. "It won't be long until somebody recognizes us, and then", he gasped again, "before you know it, we're surrounded by our own ocean of fans…" He shifted Inuyasha who grunted slightly but showed no signs of waking. "Trust me," Miroku continued, still breathing heavily, "This walk is much better."

Kagome stared, puzzled, at Miroku. From what she had been able to tell, he, Inuyasha and Sango had eaten up all attention that they had received when they were on stage at the concert. She never realized that it was something they tried to avoid. Miroku smirked, it seemed he could read her mind like an open book. "He's different," he explianed, nodding his head at Inuyasha, whose shoes were badly scuffed from being dragged against the concrete. "He loves the attention. Goes straight to his head actually, that being the reason for the ego and the attitude. He suffers from a severe case of megalomania you know." He said with a wink.

Kagome smirked before she could stop herself. Go figure…

"So that's why we prefer walking, thank you very much." Miroku said as if he were finishing a lecture or something. "Now if you don't mind," he said, straightening a bit and putting on a new look of determination that made Kagome want to slap him. "Do we just continue straight to get to your house?"

"Yeah, keep going straight." Kagome said, turning slowly around and leading them towards Higurashi shrine, forcing her tired muscles to hold out just a little longer. The night was warm, her face was soothed by a cool, softening breeze that would brush across her face like a hand. Usually she would have loved to be out in this type of night, but at the moment, she was too tired and too annoyed to enjoy it. She could have gone to sleep right on the street at that very moment. But she doubted that Sango and Miroku would have appreciated that very much…

When they reached the white stairs it was almost four fifteen in the morning and Kagome was ready to sleep… anywhere. "My house is just up these stairs…" She said, watching with a bit of satisfaction as a look of exhausted shock spread over both Sango and Miroku's faces. '_I told you so…_' She sung tauntingly in her head, trying to hide her smirk. There were _thousands_ of stairs.

Miroku and Sango were stunned. So stunned, that they let Inuyasha's limp figure slide off their shoulders and crumple on the ground like a wet rag.

"Oh to the Gods…" Miroku breathed.

"Let's rest for a bit." Kagome said, sitting down on the foot of the alabaster staircase and leaning her head on the fifth step. It was far from comfortable, but she was too tired to care. She could barely keep her eyes open as it was. Miroku and Sango were soon laying back beside her, their chests rising up and down steadily in the moonlight like strange machines. The three of them lay together and in silence until Miroku finally spoke up. He sat, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm, while staring tiredly at Inuyasha. "Do you really think he _deserves_ to be hauled up these stairs…?" He asked, a look of pain spreading across his face as he regarded his blonde-haired friend. "The temptation to just leave him here is growing stronger by the second."

Kagome was so tired, that she found Miroku's suggestion strangely hysterical. She could just imagine the three of them, leaving Inuyasha knocked out on the pavement and dragging themselves up the white stairs to soft, clean beds while the famous rock star slept on in the filthy streets of Tokyo. Maybe he would wake up in the morning with a pidgeon or two nesting in his hair… or some gum wrappers… of course he would be furious… Miroku was right; the temptation was growing stronger by the second.

She sat up to study Inuyasha. As soon as her tired, red-rimmed eyes fell on his face, she was strangely captivated by the way the moonlight washed over him like liquid silver. She saw that gentleness in him again… whoops. That strange feeling of attachment suddenly overwhelmed her, and she couldn't bring herself to leave him.

"No," She said, laying back down on the steps, trying in vain to find a non-existent comfortable spot on the steps. "I'll help you take him up." After a few moments she sighed and pushed herself up. Her body begging her for just two more minutes. It took every bit of her willpower to stand. "Alright, let's go. I'll help this time."

Miroku shook his head with a tired sigh. "No… we got him this far, we might as well haul him up these… these…" his voice drifted off as his weary gaze fell again on the enormous white staircase, the fact that their beautiful, dream-like glow was intensified by the moonlight didn't seem to make up for the fact that they would still be hell to climb. "Well I suppose it's more like a mountain isn't it?" He said, resignedly.

Kagome smiled before starting up the stairs. After the first five, she was sure she was going to collapse. She could hear Miroku and Sango struggling behind her. Finally Sango spoke up, Kagome was too tired to care that she was actually talking to her.

"How can you _live _up here?" Sango panted breathlessly.

"I told you," Kagome said, breathing hard as she focused on the steps beneath her. "My house was far away."

"Yes." Sango breathed heavily, hauling Inuyasha up the stairs. "But I didn't realize when you said that that you meant half of the distance would be these bloody stairs."

Kagome tried to smile and laugh, but was too tired to physically do so. She was busy trying to distract herself from the way the top of the stairs seemed to steadily grow farther away from her the more she climbed. The enormous staircase seemed to have grown by fifty or so more steps since she had run down them earlier that night to meet her friends at the concert… '_If Gramps added more of these on…_' she thought wearily as her lungs ached for breath, '_I'm gonna kill 'em!'_

By the time they had reached the top, it was half an hour later, and Miroku and Sango had resigned to each grabbing one of Inuyasha's feet and dragging him up the stairs, despite his occasional grunts and groans of unconscious pain. They both dropped him simultaneously as they hauled him over the last step.

"Oh, a shrine." Miroku said somewhat irritably, "With stairs like those I should have known."

"Yes," Kagome said, with a breathless smile that wasn't quite sincere. "Welcome to Sunset Shrine, home of the Godfather Tree, The Shikon-No-Tama, the Bone Eater's Well… and my house."

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter was so boring. It was just a set up for the next chapter which will be much more interesting, because of course, Inuyasha is awake. Kagome is annoyed. Sango and Miroku meet the family… Inuyasha meets the family… the family is not very happy… yeah, it will be funnier and more interesting. That is if I can get past this damn writer's block. And sorry for the delay. I've been without online connection sine like, June 10th. Hehheh. Next chapter coming up soon! And thank you to all my reviewers. I luv u all so much!


	3. Wake up Call

**A/N**: Ok, oh my God I've been neglecting this fic so bad! (slaps herself) the reviewer who really caught my attention was the one who started throwing rocks at me… u know who u are…:D and thanks for bringing this story back into my attention! So third chapter is (finally) up! Let's get going! Oh and someone else pointed out to me that beer is too light of a drink to get that drunk on. Well… that's explained better in this chapter. But thanks for looking out for me!

**Disclaimer**: Any Inuyasha characters are not mine. Promise.

* * *

He had… a headache. A hangover to be exact but at the moment it just felt like a horrible, bloody headache, piercing his vision in two with the pain. It felt like someone was hammering a wedge into his skull, the pounding echoing through his shattered, aching world. Ow. "Damn it to hell." Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he slowly pushed himself up, one hand pressing against his throbbing temple. Slowly he opened his eyes, narrowing them against the blur until he finally made out a couch nearby, pushed up against a white wall, above it was a portrait of something green… shit. He didn't know where he was again.

"Hangover?"

Inuyasha jumped, sitting bolt upright in a matter of seconds to glare fiercely at someone his blurry vision couldn't identify. But it sounded like… "Miroku." He stated plainly before falling back to the bed, cringing as the pain shot into his skull on impact.

"Nice to see you too." Cam the simple reply. "What were you drinking _this_ time?"

"None of your business, letch." Inuyasha snapped sharply, rolling over to face away from him.

Miroku sighed, he knew he would have to resort to this sooner or later…. SLAP!

"GOD DAMN IT!" Inuyasha roared, letting out a string of nasty curses as he sat up again, clutching his throbbing head in his hands, which now fashioned a rather large handprint swelling up along the side, and reddening by the looks of it. "YOU JACKASS!" Inuyasha shouted. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU-MMPH!"

Miroku dove for the screaming mouth and clamped a solid, gloved hand over it. "Please, Inuyasha you'll wake the family."

"Mphammbleey?"

"Yes "the family". In case you haven't noticed, not that I'd expect you to, since your probably still in a semi-drunken stupor, we are no longer residing in the hotel."

Inuyasha glared fiercely as he shoved Miroku's hand away. "I noticed that, you idiotic perv!" He said bitterly. "And I wouldn't have been shouting if a certain leach hadn't slammed me on the head when he knows damn well that I have a hangover!"

Miroku sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head as if to work out a non existent kink in his neck. "It is no fault of mine that you have a hangover, and why must you all _constantly_ refer to me as a "lecher" whilst I'm not doing anything that's the least bit perverted?" He asked tiredly, as if not really expecting an answer.

Inuyasha grunted as he rolled back into bed. "Because you're _always _being perverted."

"I don't see myself coming onto _you_ at the moment."

"Heh…" Inuyasha laughed, half asleep. "Yeah. Good thing too. Otherwise I'd knock the crap out of you. But who is that you're imagining in your head right now, Miroku? Is it Kimiko? Sarasing? Chiroko?" There was a long pause before the hanyou smirked evily. "Or is it Sang-OW!" Once again the man shot up in his bed. "Would stop that already!" he demanded as he shot a disoriented glare at the monk.

"It was Vodka wasn't it?"

Inuyasha blinked, thinking hard about what he had used to spike the beer he was drinking. "I dunno… maybe."

"I know it was. You only act like this when you've been drinking heavier stuff."

"Yeah well at least I put it in my beer can this time!" Inuyasha snapped back.

Miroku nodded with a tired sigh. "I suppose when it comes to that you do deserve _some_ credit. Though it amazes me that you were capable of even thinking straight, what with that temper you flew into."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah well… don't want to be arrested by those idiots again."

Miroku rolled his murky violet eyes, as if dealing with a child. " '_Those idiots_' arrested you for a good reason, Inuyasha. An angry hanyou carrying around five bottles of empty liquor? Of course they thought that you were going to be dangerous."

"Hmph." Was the softly offended reply. "Yeah… whatever."

"Up."

"What?" Inuyash groggily raised his head from the pillow, his expression giving way to a bit of annoyance at the monk's persistence.

"Up up up." Miroku said, using pure brute strength to haul his friend up from the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha demanded angrily as he stumbled around.

"Taking you to the shower."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Inuyasha shouted, yanking himself from the monk's grasp and stumbling to the nearby wall. "Don't even _think_ about it!" He yelled, pressing himself up against the plaster. "I may have gotten smashed last nigh but I'm still sure as hell not going anywhere _near _that shower with _you_!"

Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed, gripping his drunken friend by the shoulders, while the hanyou jerked his head away, inadvertently slamming it into the plaster behind him. "Listen to me Inuyasha," he said with false sweetness, a slightly dangerous smile spread on his face. "Cold water make good feeling for dumb hangover." He said as if talking to a three year old, his voice dripping with sugary sweetness that was not in the least bit sincere.

Inuyasha frowned through the headache at drummer. "What?" He managed after a while.

Miroku only sighed tiredly, looking away at the other wall for a moment as if to collect his determination before hauling his friend into the connecting bathroom. "Come on then." He said closing the door tightly behind him.

"NO!" Came the slightly frantic-pitched voice. "BUT I'M _NOT_ GAY!"

Ms. Higurashi woke up with a start at the sudden cry. She sat for a while and blinked, before resting the knuckle of a bent finger against her lip. "Oh Dear…" She said softly, wondering if maybe she should be worried.

"BUT I'M _NOT_ GAY!" The scream resounded through the house at such a level of intensity that it even roused Souta, who had been proclaimed to be able to sleep through anything, out of bed to stare groggily around before falling back against the comforter. "Weird dream…." He muttered quietly to himself, never realizing that there might in factually be a stranger in his home, shamelessly declaring his sexuality in order to wake them all up.

Kagome on the other hand, started from her bed with a gasp. And she, unlike both her mother and brother, knew exactly what it meant. "Oh... man." She groaned lightly to herself and flopped back down on the matress, her hands covering her eyes and her finger tips in her hair. Her official day of torture had begun.

* * *

**A/N**: Short I know and FAR from mybest work.But I'm posting quick in order to try and get back on focus with this damned fanfic. Ja ne then!

xox -nanirain


	4. Meet the SuperStar

**4th Chapter: Meet the Super Star**

**A/N**: (looks up from pulling gooey orange pumpkin seeds from her hair) Short short, yes I know, but I promise to have the next one up within at least five days. How's that? The other chapters are in the making and I'm just stopping at appropriate stopping places. And yes… I _am_ covered in pumpkin pulp… please don't ask. I can't say **light of heaven** didn't warn me… (grumble)

**Disclaimer**: The manga and anime called "Inu-Yasha" does not belong to me. But I think you all know that by now.

_Meet the Super Star_

Kagome threw the covers off of her body with determination. '_Ok… this is ok. It really, really is._' She wasn't going to let the famous super star intimidate her. Not one bit. This was still her family and her home and since she had brought him here, she would be the one to keep him under control. She would. Really.

The high school girl bit her lip anxiously. It shouldn't be _that_ hard… right? Kagome continued to worry her lip as she brushed through her thick black hair with the brush resting on her vanity. It was going to be ok. It was going to be fine. So then _why _did she feel like she had a bucket of worms squirming around in her stomach?

The breakfast table in the Higurashi household was set nicely with matching placemats and napkins, just like it always was. Even on Saturdays. Even after Kagome and Souta's grandfather died. It was during this particular morning, however, that Ms. Higurashi, could not shake off the feeling that something was… off. Like some huge difference had barged into her home without her knowledge and was starting to affect everything right under her nose. It bothered her a little, the feeling of unknown change, but she shook it off. She must have been imagining things.

"Kagome! Souta! Breakfast!" She called as she set their plates on the table with a soft clunk.

"Coming!" Two familiar voices replied from upstairs. A few minutes later there were racing rhythms of hard running, and her two children descended down the stairs together, pounding footsteps making the walls shake a little.

"Get out of the way, Kagome! Move!" Souta complained as he pushed at his sister from behind.

"Ow! Souta, you're going to make me trip! Stop it, you brat!"

"Well I wouldn't be pushing at you if you didn't move so slow!"

"Souta, breakfast isn't _going _anywhere."

"No, but it'll be cold by the time _you_ get down to it." The boy retorted darkly. The two of them skipped over the last stair, making sure not to touch it and plopped down into their seats.

"Thanks, mom!" They both called out together, shooting each other silent glares before they dug into their pancakes and sausages.

"So Kagome, how did the concert with your friends go last night?"

Kagome froze, the worms had suddenly returned. She chewed on her pancake slowly before swallowing, trying to think of the best way to break the news to her mother and brother. "Um…" She took a long sip of her orange juice and coughed a little, trying to buy herself time. Her family however, was apparently not convinced.

"Kagome… is there something you need to say?" her mother asked curiously, a slightly worried look coming over her face. She was always so good a reading her children. Sometimes that could be a blessing, and at times like these it seemed to be more like a curse.

"Well um… I met this guy, last night, and I kind of-"

"Keep your perverted hands _off _me!"

The breakfast table froze as the harsh yell cut Kagome's voice off to an abrupt silence.

"I said get them _off_, you perv!"

"But you can't-!"

"Out of my way!"

There was a hard crash that sounded suspiciously like splintering wood and a long silence. At this point everyone's stare was directed at the catwalk connecting to the stairs, from where the shouting was coming from.

"Was that completely necessary?" Came a slightly irritated and dazed voice.

There was no response, but there was the sound of a scuffle. And then a desperate cry: "Sango, stop him!"

There was another slam, and the family continued to watch, frozen to the spot. There was half of a waffled pancake hanging out of the corner of Souta's mouth, Ms. Higrashi's fork was still poised in the air above her plate, and Kagome's glass was only half way back to the surface of the kitchen table. Soon there were more hurried footsteps, and a familiar young woman emerged from the other side of the catwalk, her image a fleeting vision as she raced down the hallway in a long blue towel and her hair twisted up in wet bun.

When the she reached the opposite side of the catwalk and disappeared behind the wall there was a sharp gasp and a sudden slam.

"Help me get him decent!"

There was more scuffling and then finally it all came to a stop. The family continued to stare. And finally it happened: Inuyasha appeared.

Kagome would have groaned if she hadn't been so shocked. He emerged wearing a pair of dark blue and green plaid boxers and a baggy hot pink T-shirt that declared, "Tough Guys Wear Pink" in bold white letters. His long platinum blonde hair was soaked and frazzled and his face was still dripping wet, the water beginning to soak trails into his shirt and underwear.

He stopped dead when he saw them, and Sota abruptly choked on the waffle that he had yet to swallow. The family had finally found the rockstar, and the rock star had finally found them.

And they weren't very happy.

They stared at each other for a moment, everyone's eyes widened in shock and horror before Inuyasha finally screamed, "_Shit_!" and dove back in the direction he had originally come from. "Why didn't you _tell_ me people were here!" he demanded angrily a door slammed behind him.

There was more shouting upstairs, though it was now muffled by the walls and closed doors. Souta finally managed to force down his pancake. "Wuh…. Was that… who I think it was?" He stuttered out dumbly, his brown eyes watering painfully from having to force down half a waffled pancake without chewing it first as he regarded his older sister, his expression disbelief.

"Uh… yeah." Kagome said, finally setting down her orange juice. "You see I-"

She was cut off by a long heavy sigh. Souta and Kagome watched as their mother slowly set down her fork and stood up, wiping her hands on her apron. "Please continue, Kagome, dear…. I'm going to make more pancakes."

"Oh… great."

**A/N**:I know, I lied. This one's even shorter than the last one. And even worse as well. But it just felt like I had to end it here. I seem to be in a short chapter phase. If you really really want me to stop then I guess I'll try, but include it in your review, if not, then I guess we'll just have to take the chapters as they come. New chapter coming up in a couple days! Yes, I do know what's going to happen. And hopefully it will come out better - _nanirain_


End file.
